


The Raven Tattoo

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Cora and Derek are half siblings, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Meet Differently, Derek is a Tease, Everything is Different, First Meetings, Implied Relationships, M/M, Meddling Cora Hale, Pre-Relationship, Tattoo Artist Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She might assume that I am stealing you away from her.” Derek stated, “I’m quite good at stealing things.”</p><p>“I’ve heard.” Stiles agreed, “Cora’s told me quite a lot of stories about you.”</p><p>“Oh has she? You have to tell me them sometime.” Derek winked. Stiles’s lips involuntary curved upwards at the other male. Now he understood why Cora was wary about him meeting her brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Raven Tattoo

**Chapter One**  
Stiles had known Derek for a pretty long time. Well, actually, Stiles had been aware of Derek’s existence for a long time. He had befriended Cora, Derek’s younger sister in high school and was so accustomed to hearing stories about her siblings. Cora was a startlingly beautiful woman with whiskey coloured eyes, a sharp nose, and chocolate brown hair.   
“Stiles. Stop looking at my face.” Cora groaned, “And can you please hurry up. I need to get to Derek before he does something stupid.” 

“Why are you baby-ing him? He’s your older brother.” Stiles snorted, driving to the location Cora had given him. This would technically be the first time he would meet Derek. The other male was an enigma, Stiles had always heard the most bizarre tales about the male, but could never put a face to it. The building he was parked in front of looked harmless, but Cora seething in the seat beside him made him feel slightly cautious.

“Let’s go in.” Cora sighed, unbuckling her seatbelt. Stiles frowned, before following the small brunette out of the car. When they entered the building, Stiles could almost feel the heat emitting from the petite girl, her face was an angry shade of red and Stiles could only compare her to a tomato.

“Cora, what are you doing here?” A male asked, he was as attractive as his sister and Stiles wondered what their parents looked like. Derek’ had an equally sharp nose as his sister, but his eyes were a shade similar to an Autumn. He couldn’t distinguish whether they were grey, blue, or even green. His hair was also dark brown which was a definite similarity to his sister.

“That’s what I should be asking. What are you doing here?” She growled, glaring at her brother in an accusatory way.

“And who might this be?” Derek asked, pushing his sister out of the way to crowd into Stiles’s space. The male would have probably been intimidating to anyone else, but Stiles wasn’t the sort of person that was easily intimidated.

“Stiles.” He answered, holding his hand out. Derek smiled widely, before taking his hand and pressing a kiss against it. Stiles recoiled slightly at the touch, it was a gesture that he had never experienced before. He was sure that it wasn’t common for men to get their hands kissed.

“Derek. Well, aren’t you precious.” Derek smiled, in turn making a blush rise to Stiles face. No one had ever blatantly flirted with him either, he wasn’t used to anyone being this direct.

“Stop flirting with Stiles.” Cora giggled, folding her arms over her chest. The girl was clearly amused by the sight of her friend blushing an unattractive shade of red.

“And why on earth would I do that?” Derek asked his sister, “You’re supposed to flirt with people that you’re attracted to.”

“Okay. Stop changing the subject and tell me what you’re doing here.” Cora sighed, relaxing her arms. As Stiles looked between the two sibling, he noticed obvious differences and similarities. Cora had an Australian accent, whereas Derek had a distinctly American one. They had similar features, but different shades.

“I’m practicing.” Derek answered flatly, “Stiles, would you be willing to be my subject?”

“Subject? For what?” Stiles questioned, Cora relaxed slightly before sitting down on one of the worn seats.

“Tattoo. May I tattoo you?” Derek smiled, Stiles caught a glimpse of the male’s teeth and discovered that they reminded him of a bunny. For some reason Stiles found it that to be extraordinarily endearing.

“Sure.” Stiles agreed, making Cora splutter. Stiles turned to look at the girl in question and raised an eyebrow at her reaction.

“You really want to get a tattoo from an amateur artist?” Cora frowned. Stiles wasn’t the type of person that made brisk decisions when it came to something as important as this.

“How else do you expect him to improve without having someone to work on?” Stiles snorted, making Derek laugh.

“Okay. You better not complain to me if you end up not liking it.” Cora smiled, picking up a magazine.

Derek stared at Stiles for a few minutes before dragging him into one of the back rooms of the parlour. They spent a good few minutes staring at each other and surprisingly enough Stiles didn’t find it uncomfortable.   
“What do you want?” Derek asked him.

“Surprise me.” Stiles answered, he hadn’t really thought of getting a tattoo before and it would be interesting to see what Derek decided on. The young adult was surprised that he was even allowing this to happen in the first place, he wasn’t the sort of person who trusted people when he met them. But there was something about Derek that made him want to take risks.

“Okay. This may sound a bit strange but how would you feel about the idea of getting your crotch tattooed?” Derek asked, his neck and face developing a flush.

“Is there any particular reason why I should get a tattoo there?” Stiles questioned, he wasn’t repulsed by the idea he just found it humorous that Derek was reacting the way he was.

“It would be well hidden. Not many people would be aware that you had a tattoo unless you specifically showed them.” Derek explained, fidgeting slightly.

“Okay. What design were you thinking?” Stiles continued, he actually liked the idea of not many people knowing about the tattoo. Not because he was going to be ashamed about it, but because he liked the idea of secrecy.

“Let me surprise you.” Derek grinned, “A little imagination can go a long way.”

The whole process didn’t take as long as Stiles was expecting, the most awkward part of the whole situation was Derek having to shave him, it made the experience feel more intimate because of it. Stiles wasn’t usually good at handling pain, but getting the tattoo made him understand why people got addicted to inking their skin. When Derek was finished with the design he finally gave Stiles the okay to look. And there was a crow/raven on his groin. Derek had gone for a watercolour design and Stiles was enamoured by it.   
“I like it. Is it a crow or a raven?” Stiles asked the other male as he bandaged the area.

“A raven.” Derek answered, “They’re quite interesting creatures.”

“Because they were associated with death? Or is it the whole bad omen thing?” Stiles teased, making Derek’s smile widen.

“Nothing like that.” Derek defended, “Ravens are known to be one of the smartest animals. Did you know that they can imitate human speech? There’s a lot of things I could say about them, but the main thing I want to mention is that they’re mysterious.”

“Oh.” Stiles wasn’t sure what else he could have said, the way that Derek had said the statement suggested that he thought highly of Stiles. Well Stiles hoped that that was the case, he didn’t want to be reading too much into the situation.

“Cora talks about you a lot. I wasn’t quite expecting you to be the type of person to take risks.” Derek continued, “I just couldn’t help but compare you to a raven. You’re a paradox. Everything that I was made to believe contradicted with what Cora made you out to be. Somewhat like a Raven, they’re considered bad, yet they show empathy to each other.”

“Thank you.” Stiles smiled, “You’re good at what you do. I’m sure it’ll be a good career for you.”

“Really? Because I was actually hoping to get a degree in law.” Derek grinned, “Art and tattooing are more of a hobby.”

“Well, thank you anyway.” Stiles huffed out a laugh, “I don’t mean to pry, but you and Cora aren’t completely related are you?”

“You’ve got a good eye on you Stiles.” Derek noted, “We have the same father. He was known for his infidelity, I wouldn’t be surprised if we had other siblings.”

“Oh.” Stiles winced slightly, he wasn’t quite expecting an answer like that.

“Do you have any siblings?” Derek asked as he started to clean up the workstation.

“No.” Stiles answered, “So are you dating anyone?”

“Nope. Is that an invitation to start dating you? Because I’m not opposed to it.” Derek laughed, “But I supposed Cora wouldn’t quite like that.”

“What makes you think that?” Stiles smiled, he was sure that he knew Cora enough to understand that she wouldn’t mind if he started dating her brother.

“She might assume that I am stealing you away from her.” Derek stated, “I’m quite good at stealing things.”

“I’ve heard.” Stiles agreed, “Cora’s told me quite a lot of stories about you.”

“Oh has she? You have to tell me them sometime.” Derek winked. Stiles’s lips involuntary curved upwards at the other male. Now he understood why Cora was wary about him meeting her brother.

“I hear that you have a habit of breaking the things you steal.” Stiles said aloud, he wasn’t entirely sure why he continued to talk. It was something that he had no control of.

“Don’t worry. I won’t break your heart.” Derek promised, pressing a soft kiss against Stiles’ lips.

“You’d have to own my heart to break it.” Stiles grinned, pressing another kiss against Derek’s lips. His mouth was just so full and lush, Stiles could spend the entire day kissing Derek.

“It’ll be mine before you even know it.” Derek grinned, and Stiles was sure that the male was right about that. But he also had a feeling that he was going to break his promise and break his heart. It was something that was to be guaranteed when you fell in love with someone like Derek. And even though Stiles was sure of this, he was still willing to go forward with it.

“Are you two done yet?” Cora asked, walking into the room. The young woman glanced between the males and a knowing look came across her face. She didn’t even have to ask anything to know what happened.

“Yes.” Stiles smiled, taking Derek by the hand.

** Fin **


End file.
